The Tale Behind Madness
by Robin1996ify
Summary: We all know about Sheogorath, The Daedric Prince of Madness. But, do we know about his past? This story is about his past, and his reason to faking his madness... Cover image belongs to UltimaPrince on Deviantart...


AUTHOR NOTE: Hi guys! This is my first Elder Scrolls series fanfic! So, go easy on me! This story is about our favorite Daedric Prince of Madness, Sheogorath! But, do not expecting any craziness in this fanfic, because this will be a _**SAAAADD **_fanfic..

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Elder Scrolls series, Sheogorath, and any elements on this fic, except some of OC names…

* * *

My name is Sheogorath, The Daedric Prince of Madness, Ruler of Shivering Isles, Lord of the never there…

You mortals already knew me, don't you? But, I see you were all confused at me. You mortals wondering about why I talk so _normal, so __**sane**_in here. Well, I'm not going to keep make you all curious or mad because of this. I'm going to the straight fact.

I, Sheogorath, The Prince of Madness, am a _liar_..

There, you all confused again. You mortals now wondering about why I accused myself as a liar? This is because..

_I'm __**pretending **__to be mad.._

Shocking? Well, I'm not gonna blame you mortals for everything. I never _want _to be a Madgod, I never want to be a Daedric Prince, I never want to be the ruler of Shivering Isles..

.. Because, I'm not _insane_..

You see, I was born as half Imperial and half of _some race_ that I don't like to talk about.. My mother is a mortal who believe in Nine Divines. She taught me everything about the Nine religions. She said that the Nine will guide us, but I'm still not certain about what she meant. She was kind to me, but she never said anything about my father…

She said that I've got my silver white hair from her and I've got my _eyes_ from my father.. I loved my hair but I _hated_ my eyes..

My eyes is green colored cat (or lizard?) eye. My eyes are kind of rare to the Imperial races, even to Khajiit and Argonian races.. Because of my eyes, all the kids on my hometown called me freak and they even threw me with a lots rock! Can you imagine? They think that I'm some kind of _demon_!

So, I spend my 5 years old childhood to be alone in the woods. Try to avoiding those groups of kids. I always wore a black hood so, nobody will look directly to my eyes.

My mother was worried about me growing up into a lonely man. She always try to help me to socialize, but it never worked. Nobody wants to befriend with me…

Until..

She _came_..

Her name is Cecile, she is an Imperial with a long brown hair. She and her parents was recently moved into my hometown. At first, I thought she will have some trouble to adapting into her new neighborhood, but she quickly had 10 new friends in 2 days! I know the reason why she can befriend with all of the kids so fast..

..because she doesn't had the same _demon eyes_ like me. She's normal, I'm a freak..

One day, I was walking to my usual spot in the middle of the forest, being _alone_.. I didn't realize that Cecile just followed me! She greeted me nicely, but I kept covering my face with my hood, make sure she didn't sees my _eyes_..

I saw how confused Cecile is. She asked me about why I always kept avoiding all the kids and her. I remain silent and tugging my hood, tightly. Afraid that she will soon find out about my eyes and I don't want to know about what would happen if she faints in front of me after that..

Cecile looked curious when she saw me covering my face with my hood, then she asked me to take my hood off. I refused of course, but Cecile is not a girl who likes to give up, she instead took my hood away from me. And as you mortals can guess, Cecile gasped when she saw my green cat(or lizard) eyes. I thought she's going to ran away from me after that, but what I expected is never come true..

She smiled at me! You believe that? She didn't freaked out! She actually smiled at me! She said that my eyes is _unique_ and she likes it. And for the first time in my 5 years old childhood, I have a friend and starts to like my eyes..

Cecile and I became best friend since that. Few years have passed, I grew up into fine looking teenage boy, but still with my freakish green cat-lizard eyes.. My mother was proud of me when, I told her that I want to be a mage and I had a lots of recommendation from many mages guild that indicate me worthy enough to go to Imperial Arcane University.

Cecile was also proud at me. When I look at her, I realized how _beautiful_ Cecile is. Her long brown hair, her blue eyes, everything! And that point I realized that..

..I had a _crush _on her..

Unfortunately, Cecile already dated someone else. His name is Aceloth, a tall Bosmer. This guy always hated me because of my freakish appearance and also because I'm his girlfriend closest friend…

Aceloth keep threatening me that I better stay away from Cecile if I don't want to be _killed_ by him. And of course, I obeyed him..

When I'm a mage's apprentice in Arcane University, I didn't focus on the spell lessons, I instead thinking about Celine.. When I'm ascended into mage's scholar, I'm daydreaming about Celine..

My fellow mages thought that I've gone _crazy_, but I'm pretty sure I'm not crazy, right? I'm way too smart for being a mad man..

When I'm completed my studies on Arcane University, I quickly going back to my hometown because for three reasons..

One, I felt homesick..

Two, I miss my mother..

Three, I _miss_ Celine…

But, when I arrived at my hometown, my mother told me a very good news..

Which is _**worst**_ for me..

Celine is going to get married with Aceloth!

After hearing that news, I can feel a thousand knife stabs to my heart. I.. I can't believe it.. My mother told me that Celine wants me to attend at her weeding. I don't know if I accept or decline her kindly offer..

The next day, it's the day of her weeding.. I can only watch her from a far distance, watch her sharing her happiness with someone else.. Someone who's not _me_..

The only thing I do back then was ran through the forest, crying, screaming with all of my breath. Some random hunters stare at me and starts to thinking that I am crazy. I'm not crazy, I'm _heartbroken_… But, maybe that's what I should do..

..being _mad_… That's what I should do..

Pretending to be mad so no one will knew my pain… That's brilliant..

..Or maybe it is a very _idiotic_ idea.. But, I have no choice..

I left my hometown to the more far town. In that town, I pretending to be crazy, being mad, annoy a lots of people, and made people believes that I am crazy..

Until all of my acts were observed by the Daedric Princes..

They were impressed and they thought I am also one of them. A Daedra…

And that's what happen, the Daedric Princes made me become one of them, a Daedric Prince… And they also gave me a title to fit my Daedric Prince title..

The Daedric Prince of Madness..

I have been given my own Realm, Shivering Isles, I have been given blessings by all of the Daedric Princes, I have my own Daedra worshipers, who were all crazy peoples… I also been given with Daedra powers..

I am now a Daedra, not a Nine Divines believer like I used to be.. I am The Daedric Prince of Madness, the title that will not make my mother proud at me..

Right now, I'll have to do is to put on my 'madness' mask for over 24/7 , so the Daedric Princes will not find out that I'm not crazy and I'm still _alive_…

I am a liar.. a _perfect_ liar.. because I can even lied to the Daedras..

I lied to everyone, to you, to my mother, to my followers, to my peoples in my Realm. I even lied to Haskill, my trustworthy chamberlain! I feel guilty to all of my 'madness act'…

But mostly, I'm still feels heartbroken..

But nobody knows that..

Nobody at all..

Every night, I cried softly in my private chamber, cried about my foolishness, about why I never confessed my feelings toward Celine, about my cowardness…

..about everything..

The pain in my heart keep growing and growing…

Until my champion slay me (Jyggalag) to the death..

And finally, I can free from my pain…

* * *

Sheogorath sighed. He was on his 'vacation' in Pelagius's mind and he was currently sitting next to Pelagius, the Mad Emperor. Sheogorath then looked to Pelagius and said;

"More tea, Pelly my dear?"

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for any mistake in this fic! Please review!


End file.
